2012-12-21
by FiraLili
Summary: El fin del mundo ya se acerca, Kagome decide sacar todo lo que lleva dentro. —¡Sesshomaru!


**¡Fin del mundo! No me la creo pero después de tanto escucharlo quise hacer un Sesshomaru y Kagome :D disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: ¿OoC?**

**2012-12-21  
**

**Fin del mundo**

—Por enésima vez, no se va acabar el mundo.

Kagome hizo un puchero antes de cruzarse de brazos y ladear el rostro, dejó que su cabello se moviera libremente con el viento. Sango suspiró al ver que su amiga en verdad se tomaba lo del fin de mundo enserio, se sobó su cuello.

—Mira, Kagome, sólo es publicidad, ¿entiendes? Sólo publicidad, así que deja de preocuparte y vete preparando para la fiesta de Navidad de la universidad.

—Pero…

—Nada. Ve.

La morena frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que su amiga no se tomara enserio lo que mañana pasaría.

—Sango, ¿no tienes miedo?

Quiso soltar un grito de impaciencia al ver que ella seguía insistiendo con eso.

—Kagom-

—Ya sé, ya sé pero —exclamó al oír el tono de "estás a punto de acabar con mi paciencia" —, piénsalo por un momento, ¿qué pasaría si en verdad mañana se acabara el mundo?, ¿no te arrepentirías de no haber aceptado los sentimientos de Miroku?, ¿no quisieras decirle lo que tú sientes por él?

Sango se quedó sin palabras, no creía en eso del fin del mundo pero… ¿y si hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de que el mundo se terminara mañana, qué haría?, ¿se quedaría sin confesar lo que sentía por eso mujeriego al que amaba?

Maldijo a la duda que comenzaba a nacerle en su cabeza.

—Sabes algo Kagome —la nombrada miró con sorpresa como su amiga dejaba de escapar un suspiro resignado—, nunca volveré a dejar que me convenzas pero creo que tienes razón.

Kagome sonrió.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de golpear a su medio hermano, parloteando como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos le era insufrible y en serio quería callarlo con un certero golpe en la mandíbula, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Porque su madrastra estaba con ellos con una suave sonrisa, con sus ojos mirando a Inuyasha que paseaba por toda la sala y por supuesto, con su suave pero firme porte de dama.

De eso no se quejaba, cuando su padre le dijo que iba a volver a casarse hace 3 años se negó a aceptar a otra mujer como madre hasta que la conoció. Izayoi irradiaba serenidad y comprensión, no le costó mucho esfuerzo hacer que él la aceptara, ¿cómo negarse a las palabras de esa mujer? Pero lo que si no le hizo gracias fue enterarse que ella tenía un hijo de su misma edad y más cuando le conoció.

Infantil e irritante.

Así lo describió a los 10 segundos de conocerlo, pelinegro con ojos aceitunas mirándole con desafió, oh sí, irritante.

—Izayoi. —Ella dejó de prestarle atención a Inuyasha que detuvo su monólogo.

—¿Qué pasa, Sesshomaru?

—No regresaré hoy —Izayoi ladeó su rostro mirándole fijamente—, pasaré la noche en mi departamento.

Inuyasha encaró una ceja ante lo recién mencionado.

—¿Paso algo, Sesshomaru?

La sincera preocupación de la mujer le hizo relajar sus facciones más no mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

—No, pero creo que querrás estar con padre hoy.

La sorpresa se dibujó en los ojos y la boca de ella para segundos después formar una dulce sonrisa.

Sesshomaru dijo eso por una razón, Inuyasha había estado parloteando sobre lo que ahora todo el mundo decía en las calles, en televisión y en muchos medios más. El fin del mundo. A pesar de que no creía ni media palabra de eso, prefirió dejar a sus padres solos, en verdad lo necesitaban.

—Gracias, Sesshomaru, pero no es necesario.

—Aún así no me esperes.

Izayoi rió ante eso, había aprendido a leer a ese muchacho a lo largo de los años en los que habían convivido podría ser frío y hasta seco en sus contestaciones pero igual tenía sus momentos de "dulzura", si así se le podría llamar.

—De acuerdo, cuídate mucho —le deseó—, te esperamos mañana a comer.

—Eso sí hay un mañana.

—¡Inuyasha! —regañó.

Sesshomaru ignoró a su medio hermano para asentir.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome cepillaba su cabello con lentitud, disfrutando sentir como su cabello se desenredaba y quedaba suave, suspiró con gusto. El sonido de su celular le hizo sobresaltarse y soltar su cepillo, cogió el aparato para contestar.

—¿Sí?

—_¿Ya estás lista? Estamos a 5 minutos de tu casa._

—¡Sí! Entonces ya bajo, te espero, Sango.

Colgó para levantarse y mirarse por última vez al espejo, no era una persona superficial pero lucía despampanante con el vestido de corte sencillo negro hasta medio muslo, completamente pegado como si de una segunda piel se tratara, sus accesorios de plata se complementaban perfectamente mientras su mirada celeste brillaba.

—Hermosa —musitó con una sonrisa mientras giraba sobre sus tacones plateados de 10 centímetros, haciendo que sus piernas resaltaran.

Con el pensamiento de que era su última noche, salió de su habitación para darle un gran abrazo a su madre, un beso a su abuelo e ir a despeinar los cabellos de su hermanito.

Oyó la bocina del auto y se despidió.

—Mamá, hoy no llegaré me quedaré con Sango.

—Cuídate mucho, cariño. Regresa antes de la cena de mañana que haré tu platillo favorito.

El corazón de la morena se estrujó al pensar en que ya no habría un mañana.

—Sí.

0-0-0-0-0

Sango y Kagome bailaban en medio de la pista-disco -en la que se había convertido su gimnasio- atrayendo miradas porque al igual Kagome, Sango estaba reluciente con ese vestido rojo sin mangas pegado a su pecho resaltando su figura.

Las mujeres ya habían recibido toda clase de proposiciones apenas llegaron que iban de lo decente a lo indecente, maldita sea la paranoia que afectaba a todas las mentes queriendo disfrutar su último día de vida.

—Sango —la castaña centró su atención al oír su nombre, ella vio como Kagome apuntaba a un lugar lejano y al voltearse pudo ver a un azabache de ojos celestes que le miraban con intensidad—, ve.

—Pero-

—Nada —replicó con una sonrisa picara—, y no te preocupes por mí, sé llegar a tu departamento y tengo la copia de la llave.

A pesar de la inseguridad inicial Sango acabo por ceder y tras dedicarle un breve abrazo, fue a donde Miroku la esperaba con sus ojos brillando.

—Gracias, Kagome.

La morena suspiró sin tan sólo esa persona que ella quería la quisiera como Miroku quería a Sango no tendría reparo para acercársele… bueno además de la cuestión que ni siquiera sabía si había asistido a la fiesta. Al querer irse su corazón dio un salto al reconocer a la persona que en ese instante salía del gimnasio.

0-0-0-0-0

Sentía que si no salía en ese instante de ese ruidoso lugar acabaría por cabrearse más, maldijo a su medio hermano por haberle convencido al final para venir a esa patética fiesta de Navidad, que ni navidad se celebraba, estaba completamente seguro que esa dichosa fiesta era más para conmemorar su "último" día.

—Incrédulos.

A parte tuvo que soportar todas esas insinuaciones por parte de casi todo el sector femenino, fáciles, que sólo querían diversión.

Caminaba para la salida del instituto para retirarse a su departamento cuando unos pasos apresurados llamaron su atención pero prosiguió su camino sin darse el lujo de voltear.

—¡Sesshomaru!

Ahora si se detuvo, no lo hubiese hecho pero el caso era que él conocía perfectamente esa voz, por lo que se volteó con lentitud para encontrarse con una agitada morena que estaba con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sesshomaru recorrió inconscientemente la figura de ella, un leve tic en su ceja indico que no le molestaba lo que veía, bueno, no mucho; tenía que admitirlo Kagome se esmeró mucho en su arreglo ese día.

—¿Qué quieres?

Kagome se reincorporó con el ritmo de su corazón calmado, al escuchar la pregunta se encontró que no tenía ninguna respuesta, el correr tras él cuando lo vio fue un impulso ahora… no sabía qué hacer o decir.

—Hemm… pues —intentaba sacar algo de coherencia de su boca—, ¿ya te vas?

La pregunta fue patética y lo tuvo que reconocer a penas salió sus labios, se golpeó mentalmente ante semejante metedura de pata.

—Sí. —Fue la seca contestación que obtuvo.

—…

—…

—…

—¿Te llevo?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, por favor.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta la altura de Sesshomaru que ya había retomado su camino, le miró de reojo y suspiró con resignación, no podía confesarle así no más pero quería hacerlo, era su última oportunidad.

—Vamos, Kagome, no seas una cobarde —murmuró para sí misma, sin que llegara a los oídos de su acompañante.

El platino se detuvo al sentir como ella se detenía abruptamente.

—Sesshomaru sé que decirte esto a estas alturas no es lo correcto pero —aspiró profundamente— te quiero.

El silencio que se extendió por la zona fue abrumador para ella, iba a ser rechazada lo tenía muy en cuenta pero ya no quedaría con ese peso en su corazón.

—Mientes.

—¡¿Qué?!

Espera cualquier cosa, menos eso, Sesshomaru se encontraba impasible como si le hubiera comentado del clima.

—¡¿Cómo que te estoy mintiendo?!

Bien, ahora estaba enojada.

—Que me mientes, no me quieres a mí sino a mi hermanastro.

Ahora estaba furiosa, no sólo le valió su confesión, sino que le llamó mentirosa y ahora le restregaba que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, ¿acaso alguien podría ser tan imbécil?

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —exclamó enojada—, ¿acaso eres estúpido? —Bien, eso no salía como quería pero le había enfadado, tenía sus motivos—. Tú no conoces mis sentimientos, Sesshomaru Taisho, sí, acepto que una vez quise a Inuyasha pero no se compara a lo que siento por ti, no puedo verte sin que mis manos tiemblen al igual que mis rodillas, no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando me miras y que mi mente se desconecte cuando te tengo cerca… ¿acaso crees que no sé cuando estoy enamorada?, ¿crees que soy tan falsa como esas zopilotes que dicen estar "enamoradas" de ti, pero sólo quieres tu dinero? Por favor —resopló—, puedo no ser rica pero nunca me ha interesado tu dinero y nunca lo estaré, a mí me interesas tú, el engreído y arrogante capa de hielo —Sesshomaru levantó levemente la ceja derecha, ella no lo notó—, pero que puede ser lindo cuando quiere.

Cuando terminó de sacar todo lo que tenía en su pecho, su respiración estaba agitada pero su corazón se liberó de ese peso opresor. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que de su boca había salido, se sonrojó hasta las puntas de su cabello, dejó salir de más.

—Yo… volveré sola, gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme pero…

—Quieres callarte por una vez en tu vida.

Kagome cerró la boca algo asustada ante la brusca contestación del ambarino, quién le miró fijamente, atravesándola con sus ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, se sintió perderse.

Sesshomaru por su parte intentaba encontrar algún signo de mentira en los ojos celestes de ella, porque los años en que le había tratado descubrió que esos ojos no podían mentirle por eso mismo se sorprendió al ver que era verdad su confesión.

—Sesshomaru —tanteó Kagome al ver el mutismo en que cayó él pero se sorprendió al punto de retroceder un paso cuando se volteó, retomando su camino—, ¿Sesshomaru?

Se detuvo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh? —No entendía la pregunta.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

Kagome no se esperaba ese cuestionamiento, pensaba que le rechazaría enseguida no esperaba nada más por lo que quedo algo desubicada pero al notar que él se había girado de nuevo esperando su respuesta, bajó su cabeza apenada.

—Yo… —se mordió su labio inferior—, sólo quería que lo supieras, nada más.

Había algo que se le estaba escapando a Sesshomaru, lo sabía pero, ¿qué era? Fue en ese momento que vio a una pareja pasar a unos metros de ellos y que sin pudor alguno se manoseaban y besaban, frunció el ceño al ver esa escena, malditos exhibicionistas pensó, ¿no pueden esperar a llegar a un lugar menos público? Ni que se fuera a acabar el… mundo…

Eso era, esa maldita fecha la había olvidado.

—Es por lo del fin del mundo —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—No quería morir sin haberte dicho mis sentimientos —terminó por aceptar la morena.

Si pensara que rodar los ojos no fuera patético lo hubiese hecho en ese momento, no podía creer que ella de verdad pensara que el mundo se acabaría, bueno, pensándolo bien si lo creía, era en extremo inocente y crédula.

—Idiota.

—¡Oye yo-!

—Silencio.

A pesar de no querer hacerlo, cerró su boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos, odiaba el control que Sesshomaru tenía sobre ella pero era inevitable no hacerle caso.

Sin decirle nada más Sesshomaru volvió a retomar su camino de nuevo, esperaba que nada más lo retrasara de nuevo, Kagome le miró marcharse, suspiró derrotada ese fue un claro rechazo pero por lo menos ya no tendría ese peso en su corazón, tal vez ahora iría a la casa de Sango y comería algo de helado para irse a la cama, esperando su fin.

—¡Oye!

Kagome se detuvo al oír a Sesshomaru llamarla no necesito mucho para entender, él la llevaría a donde quisiera, sonrió, podría ser el hombre más seco y frío que hubiera conocido pero era al fin de cuentas un caballero.

0-0-0-0-0

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Deja de disculparte.

Kagome se removió incomoda mientras seguía a Sesshomaru hasta el ascensor que los llevaría al departamento de él, sí, ella no debería estar yendo a su departamento sino a la casa de Sango pero por un pequeño descuido descubrió que no traía las llaves así que si no quería quedarse a la intemperie tuvo que aceptar la oferta de pasar la noche en el departamento de Sesshomaru porque en definitiva no quería estar en su casa, su madre debe estar con su padre toda la noche, quería que sus padres estuvieran solos puesto que Souta debía estar con sus amigos.

—Lo siento.

Sesshomaru reprimió un gruñido antes de girar la llave y abrir la puerta, cediéndole el paso a la morena, quien le sonrió apenada antes de ingresar, no era la primera vez que iba al departamento de él pero si la primera vez que iba sola, fue directo a la sala para sentarse en uno de los sillones de piel que le adornaban, algo que ama del departamento eran esos sillones, se dejó caer en uno de 4 plazas, lo bastante grande para poner estirarse y hasta dormir en el.

El dueño observó toda la acción en silencio, su acompañante era bastante infantil pero no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se expandiera aunque fuera por unos milisegundos, porque le gustaba que fuera infantil, desvió su vista para ir a la cocina preparar un poco de café.

Kagome se despabiló al escuchar ruidos en la cocina, se reincorporó un poco y no puedo evitar sonrojarse, Sesshomaru se había quitado su saco para quedarse con una camisa fina blanca, desabrochada hasta la mitad dejando ver su pecho, las mangas dobladas hasta el antebrazo.

Él bebió un poco de su café, sabiendo que sus movimientos eran seguidos por un par de ojos celestes.

—¿Qué tanto miras?

Kagome se sobresaltó, logrando hacer que se desequilibrara y cayera al piso, dio gracias a que el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra que amortiguo su caída.

—No te estaba mirando —respondió con un gran sonrojo adornando sus delicada mejillas, se levantó acomodando su vestido.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada a su reloj de muñeca, eran las 11:13 p.m. quería acostarse y descansar de todas esas estupideces que desde la mañana había estado escuchando.

—Ya sabes donde esta todo, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados.

Kagome parpadeó al ver a Sesshomaru alejarse, su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente, alcanzó al hombre y le sujetó del brazo, deteniéndole.

—… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—¿Qué?

Se mordió el labio antes de pedirle lo que más anhelaba su corazón desde que supo lo que sentía por Sesshomaru.

—Podrías darme un… beso.

Su petición fue suave, casi con miedo, temiendo que él se enfadara pero se estremeció cuando una mano tomó su mentón, soltó a Sesshomaru de la sorpresa, su corazón se agitó y su respiración se aceleró.

Cerró los ojos anticipando lo que vendría a continuación, ¿qué sentiría cuando los labios de él tocaran los suyos?, ¿vería fuegos artificiales?, ¿qué debía hacer? Ese sería su primer beso y se lo entregaría a la persona que más quería.

Sesshomaru se inclinó e hizo lo que le pidió.

Kagome abrió rápidamente sus parpados cuando sintió los labios de Sesshomaru en su mejilla, se quedó ida, él aprovecho eso para comenzar a irse hacia su habitación pero al parecer eso no iba a poder ser pues sintió otro jalón pero esta vez más fuerte y cuando quedo de frente con la morena, ésta ya estaba poniéndose de puntas alcanzando a penas a rozar sus labios, algo que causo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por la columna de ambos.

Se alejó varios pasos después de seguir su impulso, estaba muy sonrojada pero feliz, había sido muy egoísta de su parte haberle robado un beso así a Sesshomaru pero… era feliz.

—Me refería a ese tipo de beso —mencionó—, disculpa el-

Soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando se vio arrastrada, cuando se dio cuenta de su entorno no pudo hacer más que intentar no sonrojarse más, estaba sentado sobre la encimera de granito, con las piernas indecorosamente abiertas por la presencia de Sesshomaru entre ellas, se sentía desfallecer, intentó hacer retroceder a Sesshomaru con ayuda de sus manos pero fue en vano cuando él las tomo apartándolas.

—No debiste hacer eso —musitó muy cerca de sus labios.

Se estremeció pensando que al fin y al cabo si hizo enfadar al ambarino.

—Lo sien-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con un toque de labios, le sorprendió ese suave beso.

—¿Quieres un beso de verdad?

—… sí.

—Abre la boca.

—¿Qu-?

Sesshomaru aprovecho ese descuido para cazar los labios de la morena, quien gimió al sentir la lengua de él adentrarse a su boca, fue la sensación más devastadora y placentera que hubiera sentido en su vida, se separo cuando el aire le hizo falta, jadeaba con fuerza y no se atrevió a mirar a Sesshomaru a la cara.

Ese beso fue mejor de lo que pudo alguna vez imaginar pero a pesar de que se sentía satisfecha una parte de ella no lo estaba, ese beso se le fue dado porque lo pidió y eso le hirió.

—Gracias y disculpa haberte obligado a besarme, yo me iré a dormir —murmuraba rápidamente, usó toda su fuerza logrando hacer que Sesshomaru se apartara, bajó de un salto—, buenas noches.

Él apretó sus manos hasta formar unos tensos puños.

—Kagome.

Cuando volteó se encontró con un muy molesto Sesshomaru, tragó duro.

—¿Sesshomaru?

—¿Crees que yo haría algo obligadamente?

Ella reflexionó.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Entonces, por qué me besaste?

—… ¿necesitas una respuesta?

No la necesitaba lo vio en sus ojos, sonrió, él sentía lo mismo que ella.

—¿Por qué no me besaste en la boca cuando te lo pedí?

Él se acercó, la tomó del mentón para acercarse a su rostro.

—Mañana te lo diré.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera replicarle que no habría un mañana sus labios volvieron a estar sellados por los contrarios, amaba esa sensación, lo que quedaba de la noche antes del fin del mundo lo disfrutaría, le daría todo de su ser a Sesshomaru, todo.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se removió antes de sonreír, se sentía cómoda y protegida, se giró para sentir más cerca ese calor que tanto comenzaba a gustarle.

—Deja de moverte, mujer.

—¿Eh?

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Sesshomaru, se sonrojó al darse cuenta que el calor que sentía era el calor corporal de él, pero casi muere de un mini ataque al ver que ambos estaban desnudos.

—Yo… yo… ¡ahhhhh!

Con una fuerza y agilidad Kagome se levantó de la cama mientras se cubría con las sábanas de la cama e iba corriendo a refugiarse en el baño, Sesshomaru encaró una ceja ante de sonreír y buscar su celular en el cual marcaba 11:35 a.m., el fin del mundo no había llegado.

—Por lo menos serviste de algo.

Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a seguir a su futura novia.

_¿Por qué no me besaste en la boca cuando te lo pedí?_

—Porque no quise que me lo pidieras por tu miedo irracional al fin del mundo —musitó.

Pero al final la morena le había provocado, sonrió, veamos cómo reaccionaba al saber que el fin del mundo no había llegado ni llegaría.

—¡Sesshomaru el mundo no acabo!

**¡Oh! No sé que me paso para escribir este intento de one-shot pero fue lo mejor que me salió, algo raro y extraño pero me gusto.**

**FiraLili.**


End file.
